1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to document processing apparatuses and storage mediums, and more particularly to a document processing apparatus having the functions of extracting an arbitrary part of an input document, modifying the extracted part and thereafter returning the modified part to the input document, and to a computer-readable storage medium which stores a program for causing a computer to realize such functions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, complicated operations are required when a plurality of document creators (operators) treat one input document in a document processing apparatus. For example, it is necessary to update the document contents when the input document to be treated is not used, and to temporarily write the modifying contents to another document when no communication network is established and thereafter copy the modifying contents to the input document by a document manager.
In addition, when the document manager copies the modifying contents to the input document, it is necessary to carry out an operation to add information related to attribute, structure and the like with respect to the copied sentences or the like, because the modifying contents do not include information related to the attribute and structure of characters.
Therefore, conventionally, there are problems in that the operator cannot update the contents of the document at an arbitrary time, and in the case where the modifying contents are transferred to the document manager to be reflected to the input document, an error may be generated in the modifying contents if the information transfer to the document manager is insufficient or incomplete.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to provide a novel and useful document processing apparatus and computer-readable storage medium, in which the problems described above are eliminated.
Another and more specific object of the present invention is to provide a document processing apparatus and a computer-readable storage medium, which enable extraction of an arbitrary part of an input document and editing of the same document by a plurality of operators at the same time, and enable easy proofreading of the input document without requiring troublesome operations, by extracting the arbitrary part of the input document while maintaining the attribute, structure and the like of the arbitrary part.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a document processing apparatus comprising an output document generating section which extracts an arbitrary part of an input document and creates an output document including text information of the extracted part, and a writing section which writes information which makes it possible to specify the output document, in the extracted part of the input document. According to the document processing apparatus of the present invention, it is possible to enable extraction of the arbitrary part of the input document and editing of the same document by a plurality of operators at the same time, and also enable easy proofreading of the input document without requiring troublesome operations, by extracting the arbitrary part of the input document while maintaining the attribute, structure and the like of the arbitrary part.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a computer-readable storage medium which stores a program for causing a computer to edit a document, comprising output document generating means for causing the computer to extract an arbitrary part of an input document and create an output document including text information of the extracted part, and writing means for causing the computer to write information which makes it possible to specify the output document, in the extracted part of the input document. According to the computer-readable storage medium of the present invention, it is possible to enable extraction of the arbitrary part of the input document and editing of the same document by a plurality of operators at the same time, and also enable easy proofreading of the input document without requiring troublesome operations, by extracting the arbitrary part of the input document while maintaining the attribute, structure and the like of the arbitrary part.
Other objects and further features of the present invention will be apparent from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.